theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
May 29, 2015/Chat log
5:05 Williamm258 hi jony\ Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:13 Dragonian King hi guys Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:16 Loving77 hey hey hey You are now away. 5:22 Williamm258 hi silly hi peep 5:23 Dragonian King sup peep You are now away. 5:36 Williamm258 __-____--_--___-_------___----_-------__---_-_-__--_-________ You are no longer away. 5:44 Dragonian King brb You are now away. 5:55 Loving77 boop You are no longer away. 6:09 Dragonian King back WHO WANTS KRABBY PATTIES 6:11 Loving77 no thanks 6:11 Dragonian King suit yourself * Dragonian King eats 10 Krabby Patties at once You are now away. 6:32 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdBt2cYxi7M&index=2&list=PLerKtVOR07QXW4ZQmKaePxQQ4MokuD3X5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1X4v3WmpNo8&index=4&list=PLerKtVOR07QXW4ZQmKaePxQQ4MokuD3X5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABzWafwY20o&list=PLerKtVOR07QXW4ZQmKaePxQQ4MokuD3X5&index=5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeOYBarKG24&list=PLerKtVOR07QXW4ZQmKaePxQQ4MokuD3X5&index=8 silly You are no longer away. 6:33 Dragonian King lol nice clips will :D 6:37 Williamm258 brb You are now away. im Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:48 Flower1470 Hey everyone 6:49 Williamm258 hi lily You are no longer away. 6:50 Dragonian King hi lily want a Krabby Patty? 6:52 Williamm258 i will 6:55 Flower1470 sure You are now away. 6:59 Williamm258 bye silly bye peep bye lily bye jony You are no longer away. 6:59 Dragonian King bye will sorry i ate them all Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:00 Flower1470 oh rude 7:02 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:02 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:13 Dragonian King i'm tired You are now away. 7:30 Flower1470 same You are no longer away. 7:36 Dragonian King i'm running on... like... three or four hours of sleep not even joking You are now away. 7:53 Flower1470 why?? Silly that's crazy You are no longer away. 7:54 Dragonian King I slept really terribly so yeah 7:54 Flower1470 :( You should try to get some extra sleep tonight to make up for it You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:59 Dragonian King maybe :D 8:03 Flower1470 Silly do you remember Promise Pie 8:03 Dragonian King oh no not promise pie promise pie is so weeeeeird 8:04 Flower1470 We were jusdt talking about it Now we can't remember how we started on the topic lol You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:11 Dragonian King lol were you talking about creepy things? regular show? pie? promises? weird people? 8:12 Flower1470 We have no idea I think it was his voice 8:12 Dragonian King okay then it's creepy things and/or weird people You are now away. 8:20 Flower1470 Has Jony talked to me at all since I entered? You are no longer away. 8:23 Dragonian King he hasn't talked at all today 8:23 Flower1470 oh I see how it is 8:23 Dragonian King i think he forgot he's on :P 8:24 Flower1470 Poor dude lol You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:43 Dragonian King dooq You are now away. 9:08 Flower1470 i gtg; can you grab the log? You are no longer away. 9:08 Dragonian King sure (yes) 9:08 Flower1470 tyvm :D good night 9:09 Dragonian King bye 9:09 Flower1470 GET SOME SLEEP 9:09 Dragonian King fine... 9:09 Flower1470 :P Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:May 2015